helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ / Gamusha LIFE / Tsugi no Kado wo Magare
|-| Event Vs= |Caption2 = |type = Single |artist = ℃-ute |album = |released = April 1, 2015 May 6, 2015 (Event V) |format = |length = 25:25 |genre = J-Pop |label = |producer = |Last = I miss you / THE FUTURE 26th single (2014) |Next = }} (The Middle Management ～女性中間管理職～／我武者LIFE／次の角を曲がれ; The Middle Management ~A Woman's Middle Management~ / Reckless LIFE / Turn on the Next Corner), official english title being The Middle Management / Gamusha LIFE / Turn the Next Corner, is ℃-ute's 27th single. It is set to be released on April 1, 2015http://gree.jp/c_ute/blog/entry/760409566 in 6 editions: 3 regular and 3 limited editions. The first press of the regular editions comes with a random trading card of 6 kinds depending on the jackets (18 in total). The limited editions comes with an event lottery serial number card. The single commemorates the group's 10th anniversary. Tracklist CD Tracklist ;Regular Editon A, Limited Edition A #The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanshiroku~ #Gamusha LIFE #Tsugi no Kado wo Magare #The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanshiroku~ (Instrumental) #Gamusha LIFE (Instrumental) #Tsugi no Kado wo Magare (Instrumental) ;Regular Edition B, Limited Edition B #Gamusha LIFE #Tsugi no Kado wo Magare #The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanshiroku~ #Gamusha LIFE (Instrumental) #Tsugi no Kado wo Magare (Instrumental) #The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanshiroku~ (Instrumental) ;Regular Edition C, Limited Edition C #Tsugi no Kado wo Magare #The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanshiroku~ #Gamusha LIFE #Tsugi no Kado wo Magare (Instrumental) #The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanshiroku~ (Instrumental) #Gamusha LIFE (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanshiroku~ (Music Video) Limited Edition B DVD #Gamusha LIFE (Music Video) Limited Edition C DVD #Tsugi no Kado wo Magare (Music Video) Event V "The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~" #The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ (Yajima Maimi Solo Ver.) #The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ (Nakajima Saki Solo Ver.) #The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ (Suzuki Airi Solo Ver.) #The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ (Okai Chisato Solo Ver.) #The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ (Hagiwara Mai Solo Ver.) Event V "Gamusha LIFE" #Gamusha LIFE (Yajima Maimi Solo Ver.) #Gamusha LIFE (Nakajima Saki Solo Ver.) #Gamusha LIFE (Suzuki Airi Solo Ver.) #Gamusha LIFE (Okai Chisato Solo Ver.) #Gamusha LIFE (Hagiwara Mai Solo Ver.) Event V "Tsugi no Kado wo Magare" #Tsugi no Kado wo Magare (Yajima Maimi Solo Ver.) #Tsugi no Kado wo Magare (Nakajima Saki Solo Ver.) #Tsugi no Kado wo Magare (Suzuki Airi Solo Ver.) #Tsugi no Kado wo Magare (Okai Chisato Solo Ver.) #Tsugi no Kado wo Magare (Hagiwara Mai Solo Ver.) Featured Members *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai Single Information ;The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ *Lyrics: Tsunku *Composition & Arrangement: DANIEL MERLOT, AURELIEN POUDAT, HYON D, TAKANORI TSUNODA & STEFAN BROADLEY ;Gamusha LIFE *Lyrics: SHOCK EYE *Composition: KOUGA supported by SHOCK EYE *Arrangement: soundbreakers ;Tsugi no Kado wo Magare *Lyrics & Composition: Nakajima Takui *Arrangement: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki *String Arrangement: Crusher Kimura * Drums: Yamauchi Yuushi * Chorus: Nakajima Takui Concert Performances ;The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ *℃-ute Naruchika 2015 Tour *Berryz Koubou Matsuri *9→10 Shuunen Kinen ℃-ute Concert Tour Haru ~The Future Departure~ *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~ ;Gamusha LIFE *9→10 Shuunen Kinen ℃-ute Concert Tour Haru ~The Future Departure~ *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~ ;Tsugi no Kado wo Magare *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER *℃-ute Naruchika 2015 Tour *Berryz Koubou Matsuri *9→10 Shuunen Kinen ℃-ute Concert Tour Haru ~The Future Departure~ *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~ Chart Positions Oricon Chart ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Ranking |- |2015 |March |12 |60,686http://www.oricon.co.jp/rank/js/m/2015-03/p/2/ |} ;Yearly Rankings Total Reported Sales: 63,870 Other Charts Rankings !Ref |- | rowspan="14" |Japan | Billboard Japan Hot 100 | align="center" |17 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=hot100&year=2015&month=04&day=13 |- | Billboard Japan Hot Singles Sales | align="center" |5 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=sales&year=2015&month=04&day=13 |- | Billboard Japan Adult Contemporary Airplay | align="center" |76 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=adult_airplay&year=2015&month=04&day=20 |- |Tokyo FM | align="center" |20 | align="center" |http://www.tfm.co.jp/cdj/ranking/?id=107 |- | Countdown TV (TBS) | align="center" |4 | align="center" |- |} Trivia *"Tsugi no Kado wo Magare" was initially a track for Nakajima Takui's upcoming album, . He was asked by staff to let ℃-ute release the song as a single. A similar situation also occurred with ℃-ute's "Edo no Temari Uta II" and ANGERME's "Taiki Bansei". **Because Nakajima gave full rights of this song to ℃-ute, "Tsugi no Kado wo Magare" is not considered to be a cover single. *Hello Pro Kenshuusei members Yamagishi Riko, Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede and Horie Kizuki participate as back-dancers in the dance shot of "Tsugi no Kado wo Magare".http://gree.jp/c_ute/blog/entry/760717306 *This is their best first day sales, surpassing Tokai no Hitorigurashi / Aitte Motto Zanshin's 45,365 copies with 51,113 reported sales. References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, Tsunku.net *Event V announcement *Lyrics: The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~, Gamusha LIFE, Tsugi no Kado wo Magare es:The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ / Tsugi no Kado wo Magare / Gamusha LIFE Category:C-ute Singles Category:2015 Singles Category:2015 DVDs Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:Triple A-Side Single Category:C-ute DVDs Category:Daily Number 1 Singles Category:2015 Event Vs